


Dolor

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Ninguna pareja es perfecta, en todas hay situaciones dificiles, más aún cuando el pasado entra en el juego, James descubrirá una verdad que solo puede causarle dolor
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Dolor

**Dolor**

Maldita la hora en que se propuso aquella limpieza general, maldito momento en que la descubrió, una y mil veces maldita ella y su dueño

Sintió su cuerpo colapsarse temblando, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se arrebujó contra la pared, intentando desaparecer.

Lo amaba, con todo su ser. Lo amaba y él lo había engañado de la peor forma

La observó, pálida y terrorífica sobre la cama que había sido de ambos, era la prueba de aquella traición, de las mentiras.

Dolía.

Se ahogó con sus desconsoladas lágrimas y el dolor se volvió físico.

¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello? Había recorrido su cuerpo innumerables veces y jamás había descubierto ninguna marca.

¿Cómo podría continuar con él cuando estuvieran en bandos opuestos en el campo de batalla?

Oyó la puerta abrirse y abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas, ahogando un sollozo. No quería que lo encontrara. Lo que hasta esa mañana se veía como perfecto y puro lo hacía sentir sucio y engañado. Dolía.

Realmente dolía.

Lo escuchó llamarlo, probablemente mientras atravesaba la sala y tembló ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con ese desconocido. Lo vio abrir la puerta del dormitorio y el gesto de preocupación en su rostro

“James qu-”

“No te me acerques”- gritó entre lágrimas, enterrando el rostro en sus brazos- “no vuelvas a tocarme”- escupió furioso levantando la mirada

“Leon que…” – la mirada hacia la cama interrumpió a Tom, invitándolo a seguirla, su piel se volvió insanamente pálida, congelando sus movimientos

“Como pudiste?”

“Ya se terminó James- susurró con suavidad, observando con tristeza la máscara sobre la cama- el día que decidí que quería que te mudaras conmigo, cuando descubrí que te amaba, eso se terminó”

“Nadie puede dejar de ser un mortífago Tom. No importa cuanto lo quieras no te dejarán”

“Los mortífagos ya no existen James, y yo nunca fui uno de ellos. Eso terminó. Voldemort murió el instante en que James Potter decidido que era gracioso que hablara parsel y le regaló una serpiente como mascota, cuando le dieron un poco de amor”

Sin más comenzó a contarle la historia de cómo el amor de un gryffindor derrotó a Lord Voldemort

Y James sonrió, aquello era parte del pasado, ya había terminado y no había vuelta atrás, ya no dolía


End file.
